


Dirty Talk

by Janice_Lester



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janice_Lester/pseuds/Janice_Lester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy gets a nasty surprise when he finally gives in and accepts Jim's eager advances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by (vague memories of) [this thread](http://community.livejournal.com/fanficrants/9792535.html?thread=308944919#t308944919) on [](http://fanficrants.livejournal.com/profile)[**fanficrants**](http://fanficrants.livejournal.com/) and [this discussion](http://nix-this.livejournal.com/98343.html) (locked) on [](http://nix-this.livejournal.com/profile)[nix_this](http://nix-this.livejournal.com/)'s journal. This fic plays with some groan-inducing sexual euphemisms. Mention of gags. One term I borrowed, I'm pretty sure, from Jean M. Auel. (Should I admit that in public, I wonder??)

Jim Kirk is terrible at dirty talk. Oh, the seduction routine is suave and measured, and Leonard doesn’t feel at all guilty when he finally permits himself to fall for it. The stolen kisses in the turbolift on the way to the captain’s quarters are arousing as hell, as are the said captain’s eager hands on Leonard's long-unappreciated backside. He has a flair for striptease he starts demonstrating shamelessly the instant they’re safely in the room. It’s distracting enough that Leonard nearly trips himself up in his efforts to get his own clothes off without looking away.

Jim Kirk has a big dick. Somehow Leonard had always distrusted the cocky kid’s insinuations to this effect. But there it is, long and thick and pointing determinedly skywards, as flagrant and mean-defying as its owner.

Jim sees him looking, gives himself a long, firm stroke that makes his head tip back and the most delicious groan issue from low in his throat.

“Come on, Bones. You want my meaty man missile? Come get it.”

Leonard isn’t entirely sure that he wants any meat missiles, but he wants Jim. Right the fuck now, thanks muchly. So he kicks his left sock, the last article of clothing grimly clinging to his body, away towards a dark corner before rushing at Jim and tackling him to the bed.

Jim laughs, even as he grabs Leonard by the jaw and starts kissing him, deep and sloppy and wonderful. He doesn’t seem to be any more in favour of extended foreplay than Leonard is, to judge by the urgent way he’s rubbing up against Leonard's very interested dick.

“You wanna fuck me, Bones?” he pants, as soon as he pulls his mouth away.

Leonard raises an eyebrow. “That what _you_ want?”

Jim nods frantically. “Oh, yes.” His legs spread abruptly. “There’s lube and things in the nightstand. Hurry.”

Leonard hurries. Kneels. Fetches. Rubbers up. Slicks his fingers, pulls one of Jim's legs up over his shoulder, slips in a finger. Finds Jim fairly loose and relaxed, like he’s in practice, so he makes quick work of the prep while Jim whines and arches, hands clenching in the sheets.

“Come on, Bones, that’s enough. Fuck me already. Fuck my greasy mangina.”

Leonard freezes, suddenly fighting back laughter. “I beg your pardon?”

“My mangina, Bones. Fuck it. Now.”

“Uh, could you not call it that?”

Jim frowns, then shrugs. “Sure, okay.” He lifts his other foot up onto Leonard's shoulder, tilts his ass. “Come on, then.”

Leonard folds him in half and pushes in easily, though Jim still grunts at the burn. He gives him a minute, once he’s in deep.

“Better?”

Jim nods rapidly. “Oh, yeah. Fuck me now. Plough my boy-pussy. Screw my captain-cunt. Stretch out my buttery love channel with your enormous woman-maker. Churn my—”

“Jim,” Leonard growls, “I really think it would be better for the fucking if you shut up now.”

Fortunately for Leonard's sanity—and Jim’s buttery whatever—Jim takes this advice, so Leonard is able to pound his ass into the mattress until he entirely forgets how to speak.

It’s wonderful, he’s not denying that.

It’s just…

If they ever do this again, he’s going to have to gag the kid first.

 

***END***


End file.
